


The Woman and the Ghost Baby

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Movies [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1940s, Babies, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: In 1940s Paris, A young woman who tried to write a novel for the book club, but when she sees the ghost of a baby girl something's scary is going to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

1935

A eight year old half french half chinese girl with blueish black hair in pigtails, blue eyes and fair skin. She wears a grayish red dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Her name is Marinette Dupain Cheng.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng you're up"

Marinette gulped.

Marinette walked to the stage.

Marinette clear her throat before began to speak.

"Hi my name is Marie Antoinette Dupain Cheng but my grandparents call me Marinette or Little Nette and i found this old journal belong to my great aunt"

Crowd cheers expect for Chloe.

In her room, Marinette was writing in her journal but she heard a meow.

It was a black kitten.

But a black kitten's meow scares Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

1946

She decided to go out she wore a red dress, black mary jane shoes and a derby hat. She went to the book club.

Suddenly out of nowhere swing music was playing. All of the book club members were amazed to see a handsome light skinned man with blonde hair and green eyes dressed in a black zoot suit enter the book club. Adrien Agreste was his name, women adored him and children wanted to be him.

"Adrien you're the greatest dancer in the whole world." His friend Nino said.

"I know." 

Admiring him were three girls wearing a yellow, purple, and orange dress. Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila were the mean girls in town and they adored Adrien.

Isn't he dreamy?" Chloe sighed.

"He's so cute! Be still my heart!" Sabrina giggled.

"He's just a tall, dark, and handsome man." Lila said fainting.

Alya said "Hi Marinette"

Marinette said "Hi Alya"

Alya said "Guess what the party is tonight"

Marinette said "A party what party"

Alya said "It's a party at Adrien's house"

Marinette said "Well maybe i'll go there"


	3. Chapter 3

Swing music as people were dancing.

Marinette wears a red polka dot dress.

Alya said "Marinette!"

Marinette said "Alya"

They hugged.

"Nice dress"

"Thanks I made it myself"

"Ladies and Gentlemen Adrien Agreste"

Crowd cheers

Chloe let out a shrill squeal which breaks the glass.

But Adrien walked to Marinette

Chloe growled

1940s ballroom waltz playing as Marinette and Adrien began to dance.

Chloe said "How did Maritrash dance with Adrien"

Sabrina said "I think Marinette's a good dancer than you"

Chloe glared at Sabrina.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette was writing in her novel.

"Ghost baby ghost baby why are you being sad your parents bought the baby stuff for you but they become abusive, threatening the worst thing imaginable and then they killed you"

But Marinette heard a soft baby cry.

"Oh no"

But it was the ghost of a Mexican baby girl.

Marinette soothed "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you as she holds a ghostly baby girl.

She babbled "Mama"

"Actually it's Marinette"

A ghostly baby girl sneezed and then something's scary happens to Marinette.

"Uh-oh"

A ghostly baby girl giggles


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette said "Alya i think i saw the ghost of a baby girl who was murdered by her parents"

A ghostly baby girl appear behind Marinette and Alya.

A ghostly baby girl giggled

Marinette said "Not now i'm trying to write a novel"

A ghostly baby girl babbled

Alya said "I think Marinette's trying to write a novel"

A ghostly baby girl sneezed and she turned into iris petals.

She teleported to Chloe's room.

And then Chloe ran out of her room screaming.

"Sweet dreams"

"Uh-oh"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette said "Hi i'm Marinette what's yours"

"Brie Brie"

Marinette giggled

But Brie Brie sneezes.

She teleported.

Marinette said "Oh no"

Brie Brie teleported to Marinette's room.

Marinette said "Brie Brie no!"

But Marinette has an idea.

So Marinette gives Brie Brie a cookie.

Brie Brie burps then something's scary happens to Marinette.

Marinette said "Uh-oh"

Brie Brie giggles.


End file.
